Monika's Sick Day
by Dr. DT
Summary: Monika comes into the club sick and (Y/N) just ain't having that. A sweet, short, one-shot.


The club started, as it normally did with Yuri and Natsuki showing up before Monika did. Oh, I must mention, they aren't in the game anymore. Like a lot of fanfiction stories, I read out there on the net, they came to my universe, attend my high school and reformed the Literature Club there. I know you'd probably want more exposition than that. But, as the great Cinema Sins YouTube channel once said, "Exposition can over shadow the actual story," or something like that. Anyway, normal day, Monika's late, the usual. I haven't really decided on who I had a crush on, but honestly, I leaned over towards Monika as time went on. She was later than usual today, usually once everyone was situated and ready, she'd stride in, apologizing that she was late. Like the game, she decided to continue piano class in my universe.

Without her, no one had any idea what to do, so we made a circle out of the desks and talked. Suddenly, in through the door she came, her walk was little shuffle, and she was looking down. Instead of joining in the circle, she sat in the teacher's desk. Now, she revealed her rather greenish face to us. She wasn't looking all that good.

"Monika?" Sayori suddenly broke the awkward silence.

She didn't respond at first, only looking down at the desk.

"Monika, are you feeling okay?"

She shook her head. Okay, she's not feeling good. But what?

"I don't think lunch is sitting right."

Ah, her stomach is upset. There was some sort of stomach bug going around the school. Wonder if Monika caught it by chance? Then again, lunch wasn't that great today either. Either way, it wouldn't hurt to talk with her, would it? I stood up from my desk and walked over. Monika being president, sat in the teacher's desk. I made my way up to her, but as I opened my mouth to speak, her stomach grumbled. She gripped it and groaned to herself. I finally spoke up.

"If you need to go home you can." I said.

Monika jerked her head up, she was too focused on her stomach to know I was there. She asked me to repeat what I said, thus I did. Yet, Monika only shook her head again, she is sweating a little now. Whatever it is its getting worse as we speak.

"I-I need to be here for the club…" She said, lightly.

I felt sorry for her, not only is her tummy not agreeing with her. She feels so much responsibility, that she is forcing herself to stay at the club. Her face is a pale-ish green, her arm is wrapped around her waist.

"Monika, we can just wait until next week." Yuri said.

Oh yeah, failed to mention, my school does weekly clubs instead of daily. Perhaps that's why Monika wants to stay.

She shook her head yet again.

"Monika, if you don't feel good go home, please." I pleaded.

This time she fell silent. Perhaps unsure what to do. Her sweat is getting worse at this rate she'll.

"I feel like I'm going to lose my lunch…" She mumbles, half-jokingly.

Oh no. Please don't. Because if Monika vomits, Natsuki will too.

Monika leaned back in the swivel chair, placing her arm over her mid-section. We watched Monika, suddenly, her cheeks puffed out, sort of like how a cartoon character's would. She sprang up, and darted out the room. Thank goodness, if she vomited in the room, we'd have two messes to clean up. A moment passed, and Monika reappeared in the entryway. Now looking worse. I think it has gotten to a point where she's kind of dizzy. Her expression is somewhat blank, and she's panting. I need to put a stop to this…

I hoisted myself and walked over to her, much to Monika's surprise.

"Come on." I said, subtly taking her hand. "I'm walking you home."

She looked at me, bewildered.

"W-what? I'm fine."

Contrary to her statement, multiple club members told her that she _**was not**_ fine. Finally, with a little help from the other's she gave in.

"Alright, fine…" She pouted. "I'll go home and rest and stuff."

With that, she said her byes, and told the other's she'll meet with them next week. Me and Monika walked down the hall, neither of us said a word. We were silent even when we left the school. Her arm was wrapped around her waist as we walked, possibly to relieve pressure from her stomach. I heard grumbles and groans, Monika is getting more uncomfortable. As we walked, I felt her hand suddenly grasp my shoulder.

"I think I'm going to throw up again…" She groaned.

"It's okay, do what you must."

At this point she looked miserable in more ways than one. Her hair was a tangled mess, her face and cheeks are green. She suddenly hunched down, and lost the rest of her lunch to the sidewalk. She raised her head back up and groaned. I pulled out a handkerchief from my pocket and wiped her chin. I took her by her hand and looked into her emerald eyes.

"Can you make it to your apartment?"

She nodded lightly. I turned, but didn't let go of her hand. If she wasn't feeling so miserable, Monika would be blushing at my gesture.

Finally, I entered the apartment building and led her to her room. I opened the door and let her in. She grasped both of my hands as I turned away to leave.

"Please…" She said. "Stay with me…"

I couldn't just say no. She was in need, after all. Therefore, I followed her inside. I allowed her some privacy to change into her sleepwear. After she was done, I tucked her in, sat a glass of water on the table and scooted over the trash can next to her. She smiled.

"You're so kind and thoughtful." She told me. "That's why I love you."

Suddenly, in cute anime fashion she covered her face in the pillow, flustered. I couldn't help but chuckle. She mistakenly revealed her love to me. I too was embarrassed, but somewhat hid it better. I turned to leave her room.

"I'm going to sleep on the couc-."

Yet again, she grasped my hand.

"I…" She had trouble with her words. "Can you sleep with me?"

I know she didn't mean in the… well… adult way. She just wanted someone to keep her company. I complied.

"Alright, for one reason…" I said.

"And what's that?"

I laid down on the bed and faced her.

"I love you too."

I kissed her forehead lightly, and petted her hair a little. She giggled and blushed lightly.

"Now you're going to get sick too, you know that, right?"

I shrugged.

"Eh, worth it."

I earned another giggle from her. I kissed her head again, and told her good night. She returned the favor. I couldn't help but feel happy.

And when that time came, when Monika and I swapped places as the sick one. She took extra care of me.

"Anything for my little cupcake."

Oh, Monika, how I love you.


End file.
